LOTM: Silence Reigns S3 P15/Transcript
(Richie is seen with Miles, Uraraka, Zulu, Momo and Ian walking downtown) Miles: So Richie, how's the patrol life going for you? Richie: So far so good hombre! Miles: That's nice to hear man. Zulu: It gets better overtime, trust me! Uraraka: Yeah! Richie: If you guys say so. Miles: Trust me, I know so. Uraraka: And hey its a good day since P.A.T isn't around today. Richie: Oh yeah. Those guys have been strangely quiet... Zulu: I still can't believe them.... Momo: Don't let it get to you Zulu. Richie: You know those guys aren't gonna hurt you while we're here. Zulu: Last time someone said that, I was strapped to a table about to be dissected. Richie: Oh yeah... Zulu: Good thing those guys rescued me before that happened. Holden was looking to tear my heart out. Momo: Well they can't reach you now. Miles: Not with our numbers Spider-Boy! Zulu: Aww thanks guys. Means a lot coming from you. Miles: Don't mention it buddy! Richie: Yeah we- (Richie stops talking as the group passes by a teenager at an A.T.M Machine. As they walk past, time seems to slow as Richie and the teen make eye contact when the kid turns his head slowly. Time becomes normal as Richie stops to look at the kid) Miles: Richie? Uraraka: You okay? ???: The hell are you looking at kid? Richie: What're you looking at? ???: I'm trying to do something here kid, do you mind? Richie: Well what're you- ???: Does it matter? Now back the hell off. (The ATM suddenly begins to spray money onto the ground before stopping. The heroes then turn and arm themselves) Miles: Kid, what was that? ???: I told you, none of your damn business. Momo: Apparently it is our business. (The teenager glares as he turns to the heroes. His body then begins glowing red) ???: So, it's like that then huh? (The heroes glare back at the kid as a Spirit emerges from his back. A black and grey Spirit with black and orange eyes stands behind the kid) Richie: Great, a Gifted. Miles: He's got a Spirit too. ???: Before I beat you all to high hell, my name is Zane Irens. This here is my Spirit, Kelzo. Kelzo: Hello....heroes. Zulu: Jeez, that's scary. Zane: Thank you. It's what I was going for you know? Richie: We can see that. Uraraka: But you're still outnumbered Zane. Zane: Outnumbered. Not overpowered. Miles: Just surrender Zane. You don't want this to- Zane: Kelzo, BRING THIS TIME TO A HALT!! (Kelzo freezes time, freezing the heroes completely in place as Zane smirks) Zane: Told you. (Kelzo punches Richie in the gut) Zane: And now time shall return to normal. (Time restores to normal as Richie flies back into the street) Zulu: Huh? What? Richie! Miles: He was just suddenly knocked away! I didn't even see it! Zane: Well, I'll be seeing you all around soon. (Zane starts to walk away before his hand is webbed to a wall by Zulu) Zulu: You're not going anywhere kid! Miles: You're going to jail for what you just did. Zane: Oh come on, that's not the worst thing I've ever done. (Richie slowly begins to get up) Zane: Had a party down in Mexico once. Got involved in a fatal accident. Momo: Accident? Zane: I ran some guy over by accident was all. (Richie then stares at the ground stunned as he remembers the night his father died. He sees the driver's face as it shifts to form into Zane before returning to the present. Richie is seen clenching a fist) Richie: it... It was you.... Zane: Huh? Richie: IT WAS YOU! (Richie is seen rushing at Zane but all the heroes quickly re-stain him) Momo: RICHIE STOP! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? Richie: HE KILLED MY FATHER!!! Miles: HUH?! Richie: GET OFF OF ME!! (Richie shrinks down as Zane looks around in confusion) Zane: The hell was- (Richie regrows as he rams his fist into Zane's stomach as he drives his knee into his nose, causing blood to spray out.) Zulu: Richie! Uraraka: Richie stop! Zane: Dude, come on man chill! (Richie grabs Zane by the hair) Richie: Save your excuses! (Richie slams Zane's head against the brick wall) Richie: All I want to hear is your screams asshole! (Richie slams Zane's head into the wall once more as he falls to the ground. Blood begins trailing from Zane's head) Richie: Now you're gonna feel all the pain you brought me! Me and my mother both you damn rat! (Richie's about to punch again, when suddenly Miles fires webs at him sticking him to the wall) Miles: That's enough Richie! Richie: Get this web off me! I'm gonna kill this bastard!! Zane: Hey you guys are heroes! Keep this psycho away from me!! (Miles then webs Zane to the ground as well) Zane: Ah come on! Richie: Miles, let me out right now! This asshole needs to die! HE'S A MURDERER!! Zulu: Richie calm down! Richie: But he- (Zulu walks up and grabs Richie's shoulders) Zulu: Richie, calm down. Please.... Richie:... *Starts to tear up* He's the one... who caused so much hell for me and mom... Zulu: Killing him won't fix that though... Richie:.... *Lowers his head* I know... I know that... And yet still... Zulu: Richie? Look at me please. (Richie looks up at Zulu) Zulu: It's okay. We got him, he's not gonna hurt you anymore. Richie: I know....But he- Zulu: And it's all over now Richie. You won't have to worry about it any- Miles: Um, guys? (Zulu and Richie look down to find that Zane has escaped the webbing) Zulu: What?! Richie: How?! Uraraka: I didn't even see him leave! Miles: Me neither! (Zulu pulls Richie from his webbing) Richie: Thanks. Zulu: Don't mention it. Zane: Well.... (The heroes then look up as they find Zane standing on the roof) Zane: I do have to admit, you kids are persistent. Even so, it's not enough to stop me. Uraraka: Zane! (Zane reaches behind his head and rubs his wound. He pulls his hand back as he looks at the blood on his hand as the wound heals due to Kelzo's power) Zane: Although, your tenacity has showed me the error of my ways. Crime clearly isn't the way to go. Miles: Huh? Zane: I won't surrender though. So consider this the start of a friendly rivalry if you must. Richie: Now hold on a minute, we're not done yet Zane! You still got a lot left to pay for asshole! Zane: I don't think that'll be necessary. I've got other things that I- (Zulu hits Zane with a web and pulls him down to the ground where he stands back up glaring) Zane: *sigh*. (Kelzo emerges from Zane's bodY) Zane: This again? (Kelzo takes a battle stance as Zane glares at the heroes) Zulu: Criminals don't get away from us that easily Irens. Zane: Fine then, then I won't let you guys get away unscathed either. (The heroes prepare to fight against Zane. It then cuts to the house where Alex is seen sitting alone in his room looking at his phone) Alex: Well, this is boring. (Alex turns his phone off and puts it down on the bed as he stands up) Alex: I wonder if- (Jessica and Sammy suddenly burst through the door) Sammy: Hey Alex! Alex: AHH!! (Alex stumbles back in shock) Alex: Sammy I told you guys to knock next time! Sammy: Sorry. Jessica: We were just coming in to see you sweetie! Alex: Well you scared me a bit was all. Jessica: Aww we're sorry Alex. Alex: Hey it's fine. Doesn't bother me. Sammy: That's good. Jessica: So... You feeling better? Alex: Oh yeah. Much better. Ian and Kiro always do a great job at getting us back on our feet. Jessica: Oh... Right... Alex: Not that I didn't enjoy having my girlfriend as my nurse. Jessica: Really? Alex: I mean, at first I didn't like it. But now that I think about it, it wasn't all bad. Sammy: Yeah, I didn't see what all the fuss was about. Alex: I guess I was more worried about my job as a hero than anything else. Jessica: Really? Alex: That and... Maybe... I just felt nervious around you. I still couldn't get a grasp on feelings if you know what I mean. Jessica: Oh yes. I understand all to well. Alex: Hehe, yeah. Sammy: What're you doing anyway? Alex: Oh nothing, just reading on my phone. Sammy: Oh. Jessica: Don't you wanna go do something else? Alex: Like what? Sammy: We can go outside! Alex: Do you want to Sammy? Sammy: Yeah! Alex: Well alright then. Jessica: Yeah, let's do it! (Jessica runs up and hugs Alex as she kisses him on the cheek, causing him to blush a bit as she steps back) Jessica: What're we waiting for? Come on! (Jessica and Sammy run out back toward the beach as Alex stands in his room blushing) Alex: Oh boy....This is gonna take some getting used to. (Alex walks out to follow them. It then cuts to the three of them outside as Sammy is seen digging a hole in the ground) Alex: Sammy, what're you doing? Sammy: Digging. Alex: Why? Sammy: No reason. I'm just digging is all. Alex: Uhhh... Jessica: Just let it happen Alex. It keeps him occupied. Sammy: Yeah! (Sammy continues digging as Alex pulls out his phone and starts looking at it) Jessica: Talking to Miles? Alex: Trying to. He's not responding right now. Jessica: Isn't he on patrol? Alex: Yeah. Usually he checks in by now though. Jessica: Well, he'll come through soon. For now, let's just enjoy this time together. Alex: Y-Yeah, right! (Jessica reaches over and grabs Alex's hand, causing him to blush) Jessica: You okay Alex? Alex: Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a bit warm out is all. Sammy: No it's not. Jessica: Sammy. Sammy: Oh right! Got it. (Jessica takes Alex's other hand as the two turn to face each other) Alex: Uhhh.... (Sammy looks up and watches the two) Sammy: Well what's this now? Jessica: How're you feeling now Alex? Alex: Uhhh....I don't really know. Jessica: Well I know how I feel. Alex: What? Jessica: Very happy. You know why/ Alex: Why? Jessica: Cause I'm with you. (Alex blushes as he looks at Jessica nervously. Sammy then cups his hands around his mouth) Sammy: Just kiss already! You're making this extremely awkward! (Jessica and Alex look back at Sammy before they look at each other smiling) Alex: Should we? Jessica: If you want to. Alex:... Well. Hey if my sister has no problem with it infront of people, let's go then. (Alex and Jessica smile before they both kiss) Erin: Awwwww! (The two stop kissing as they look up at the balcony, finding Erin and Jack standing there watching) Jack: Look at you go Alex! Alex: *Mad blush* ERIN!?! JACK!!?! Erin: Hey don't stop now, don't leave your girl hanging like that! Alex: JESUS CHRIST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? Jack: Enjoying the show. What else? Jessica: *Blushes* Oh my god Alex I'm sorry I didn't know they were watching! Alex: Neither did I! Jack: Oh wait! (Jack takes out his phone and takes a picture of Alex and Jessica) Jack: Oh now that's rich! Alex: *Becomes redder due to anger* JACK!!! YOU DELETE THAT RIGHT NOW!!! Jack: Oh no way! This is gonna be my wall paper! Alex: I'M GONNA COME UP THERE AND KICK YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T DELETE THAT PICTURE!!! Jack: Go ahead! I'll just make out with your sister in the meantime! Alex: JACK! (Alex runs up to the balcony as Jack runs back inside laughing. Erin and Jessica laugh as Alex runs inside. Erin jumps off the balcony and lands next to Jessica) Erin: Sorry about that. I just love seeing you and Alex together. You guys are such a cute couple. Jessica: You really think so? Erin: Totally! I can't remember the last time my big brother had a girlfriend like you! Jessica: Have you and Alex ever dated before? Erin: No, Jack's the first boyfriend I've ever had. Alex was just too nervous for that kind of stuff. Jessica: Really? Erin: You don't know the half of it. Jessica: Your mom and dad must have been very surprised about hearing you and Jack dating. Erin:...... Jessica: What's wrong? Erin... My dad found out I'm dating Jack, yes, and he's cool with it, but... I haven't told mom yet... Jessica: Huh? Why not? Erin: She's not the best with Shadows. Jessica: Why? Erin: Alkorin was the one who killed her dad, literally the day or so after they reunited. Jessica: Ooooh... So... You think she'll- Erin: Its true mom's never seemed to have a problem with Jack when she sees him but... I get this feeling she's just putting on a fake face when in reality she hates Jack. Jessica: Oh Erin... Erin: I get that Alkorin and the Shadows did a lot to hurt her but... I want her to be happy for me. Me and Jack both. But I can't tell as long as I think she might disapprove of me dating him... *Sighs* I don't know what to do... Jessica: Just give her time. Maybe she'll come around. Erin: That's what I'm hoping, but for now we gotta keep it hidden from her. Jessica: Well alright then. Erin: Only thing I'm worried about now is Miles and his patrol though. Jessica: They haven't contacted you either huh? Erin: Yeah. I wonder what's taking them? Jessica: I'm sure they're fine. Maybe they just... Shut off they're phones or they're in the middle of a high speed chase? Erin: I guess that would make sense. (The girls hear crashing sounds in the mansion) Erin: We better go keep our men under control. Jessica: Good idea. (They start to head inside) Jessica: So... Do you think you're parents will approve me? Erin: Oh hell yeah! Mom and dad would love you! In fact, even though you just started dating, mom might start calling you "her future daughter in law". Jessica: *Blushes* Wha-- WHAT?!? (Erin laughs as the girls head inside. Meanwhile...) Zane: Jeez, I expected a better fight from a group of heroes like you. Kelzo: Same here. Zane: At least we got some entertainment, right kids? (The heroes from the patrol group are seen on the ground beaten and bruised) Miles: God....dammit. Uraraka: What....did he...do to us....? Richie: My stomach hurts..... Zane: I see you kids haven't realized the might of my Spirit's power. What may have seen like a speed boost to you was actually us stopping time itself. Momo: What....? Miles: Great.....It's just like Alex all over again. Zane: I know you may not see it, but I actually do have a lot of respect for you brats. No one has ever willingly put up a fight like you have. (Richie turns over and glares at Zane) Richie: You.....You won't get away with this. I'll kill you for what you did....! Zulu: Richie.... Zane: Look Richie, I am truly sorry. Really, I am. Richie: You...You're just saying that! Zane: I'm not. I will admit, your father....What happened with your father was an accident. Richie: YOU LIE!! Zane: I was just a drunk ruffian at that time. Kelzo: I tried to stop him. Believe me I tried. Richie: You didn't do enough.... Zane: I understand your pain Richie, truly I do. But you need to do what everyone else does. Richie: What's that? Zane: Move on. (Richie looks up angered) Richie: You son of a bi- (Kelzo stops time as they begin to step back and walk away) Zane: Maybe next we meet, you'll be more forgiving. (Zane runs off as time resumes. The heroes then look around but find that Zane has vanished. They all slowly get up) Miles: Crap, he got away. Richie: Ah dammit! (Richie punches the ground as he stands) Uraraka: It's okay Richie. Richie: I just let my dad's killer get away! Zulu: Richie, we'll catch him! Miles: You can count on that. Momo: He's already labeled himself as a criminal. Richie: Yeah but- Miles: Richie, trust us, we got this. Richie: *sigh* Fine. Miles: Good. Now then, how about we all head home now? Uraraka: I'd like that. Zulu: Same here. Richie:...... Miles: Well, let's go then. (The group all start to head home. Richie then looks back down the sidewalk in a desperate attempt to find Zane, but he finds nothing before he continues walking with his friends.) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts